Raven's Story
by Elegant-Evie2009
Summary: Raven was frozen 200 years ago in cryonic sleep...watch as she tries to get revenge on those who captivated her! but ends up falling for the enemy.......just something i though i would mess around with!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Two hundred years ago, there was once a young Jedi who was trained in both the Jedi and Sith ways. The Jedi Council had trained her from birth and eventually dubbed her their secret weapon, becoming unstoppable at the age of 19. But she eventually got tired of the Jedi bossing her around and rebelled. It took over a hundred Jedi Masters to subdue her and place her in a cryonic sleep chamber, where they kept her waiting, where she grew stronger and wiser every day. Tales of her strength and wisdom passed from village to town, and eventually to the city where the Senate resided. The Senate ordered the Jedi to never free her, for they all feared she would seek revenge on all those who had sealed her away. But now, as the war between the Jedi and the Sith grew rapidly, the Jedi did the only thing they could do to save mankind…


	2. Present Day

Present Day:

Nineteen year old Raven drew her lightsaber out and watched as the Sith that had surrounded her quivered in fear. She had no idea how she had been freed, but she didn't care how or why. All she cared about was her revenge against those who sealed her in that god awful place that reeked of the very Jedi she despised.

Smiling wickedly, she twirled her lightsaber, and waved the Sith forward with her other hand. "Bring it." She growled viciously. Two of the five turned and ran, screaming in fear. The other three launched at her, but she just laughed cruelly and sent lightning flying at them from her hand. They all fell, twitching for a while, until the pale gaze of death clouded into their eyes.

Throwing back her head, she let out a piercing laugh. The Sith always were weaklings. She didn't know why the Jedi were always concerned about the Sith taking over. It wasn't like they were going to succeed.

Finally being able to take in her surroundings, Raven turned her lightsaber off and frowned. She heard battle cries coming from a few rooms over. What was happening? She had been awakened and found her chamber full of Sith, looking a bit surprised that she was awake. It was interesting to know that the Sith hadn't awakened her, trying to harvest her power. So if the Sith didn't wake her up, then who did?

It was then that she noticed her oxygen pipe had been severed. Leaning in and examining it, she found it to be severed by a red lightsaber. _So the Sith had tried to kill her…_

As she leaned in closer, she saw that her release button had been scorched by a blue lightsaber…_And a Jedi had tried to save her. Not surprising… _

Straightening back up, Raven let out a laugh. The Jedi were always trying to save someone, even the one person they had sealed away for life, without her consent…against her will. She clenched her fists as she tried to recall exactly how she had been subdued.


	3. Betrayal

_Two hundred years ago…_

_Ravens eyes were burning, wanting to shed tears of frustration as she tried to reason with the no good Jedi as they swarmed around her. There must have been hundreds, including her master, who was standing in the opening of the Jedi Courtyard._

_"For your own good, it is." Her young green master said, as the crowd of Jedi came closer. Raven could feel their force being let out, pushing at her mind, trying to get her to cave in. But she merely shut her mind harder and laughed viciously._

_"You mean the Senate's own good." Raven shot back at the Jedi, and they all looked at her confused. She almost smiled in relief, but she had vowed she would never show her softer side to the public. Everyone had always used it against her, thinking she was weak…but she wasn't._

"_Didn't you ever think that the Senate was in the hands of the Sith? They are the one's that ordered me sealed away. Did you ever consider that the Sith lord paid the chancellor to order me sealed away because he's afraid of me? Of my power?" Raven looked at her master, whose eyes were full of understanding, and regret. He merely bowed his head while Master Eden spoke._

"_Even thinking that is an insult to the Jedi!" The young master's face was red as he shouted his outrage. "The Jedi have put their hope and faith into the Chancellor, if you defy him, then you defy us." Raven looked at him and let out another vicious laugh._

"_You defy yourself." Raven shot at him, and she could feel his anger boiling up. She had finally found the snitch in the Jedi. Any other Master would calmly push her comment aside, and gently assure her of their trust in the Jedi, but he was angry. Being easily angered was a sign of the dark side. After all, she was a Jedi trained in the Sith ways._

"_Your time has come, dear girl." Master Eden said with false compassion. Raven sent him a deadly glare and he staggered backwards._

"_You dare to use your powers against the very Masters that trained you." Raven's mouth dropped open, appalled at him taking credit that he didn't deserve. He clearly didn't know how she had come to be apart of the Jedi._

_"The only one who was with me ALL throughout my training is my master, Yoda. Not you, or the Council, only Yoda." Raven felt Yoda's gaze on hers, warning her not to go on but she didn't care._

_"You do not deserve the credit of creating an indestructible weapon, and neither does the Jedi council." All the Jedi in the room gasped at her gallant words. But Yoda didn't, for he knew what she was getting at. Yoda was the only that had faith in her throughout all her years. Even before her decision to start her training, and even before he found out she was strongly attuned to the force. "Wasn't it against the Council's wishes that Yoda trained me? And only then when I actually succeeded in my mission, did you guys actually accept me, or should I say, use me."_

_Master's Eden's face was a deep red, and Raven smirked. She could easily take all of them down with one flick of her hand, but she didn't want to do it against Yoda's wishes. "Careful, Master. Anger leads to the dark side…"_

_"Enough!" He yelled, and he pointed his finger at her, his eyes glazed over with humiliation and anger. "You are going in that chamber whether you like it or not!" As he motioned the Jedi forward, she felt Master Eden's force building up, she felt both the Jedi and Sith in him, glancing at Yoda, she saw he was studying Eden too. He must feel his power too. So then, why doesn't any of the other master feel it? _

_Out of nowhere, Master Eden's force came at her, and she blocked it just in time…time to focus. Building up her power, she let it encircle her in a shield, protecting herself from anyone else's power. Nothing could get through it unless she allowed it._

_**My young Padawan…let go…let go…Your future beckons you…there you will find your answers…I will deal with the snitch…**_

_Glancing at Yoda, Raven saw his head bowed, and she could of swore she saw a tear splash onto the dirt floor of the Jedi courtyard. He wanted her to just give up? Not protect herself? Not happening… not in a million life times._

_Willing the force to twirl around her, she pushed it out with a nod of her head, and every last Jedi fell to the ground, unconscious, except Yoda. She now saw the tears in his eyes, and she looked at him, confused. Her eyes widened in fear as he brought his finger up and pointed at her, building his force up, but this time she was too stunned to deflect it. Her master…Attacking her? WHY?_

_That was her last thoughts as she fell backwards into the courtyard fountain she had been standing in front of. She didn't fight the hazy blackness as it surrounded her; instead she was fighting back her tears…betrayal._


	4. Vow For Revenge

Raven collapsed against her chamber with tears. She had forgotten about her master… No…. he wasn't her master anymore…and she shouldn't be crying either. She should take her revenge…on every last one…

Standing up on shaky legs, Raven wiped away her treacherous tears and tilted her chin in defiance. Straightening up, she marched into the chamber where she knew her life was going to take a giant leap… little did she know that it was for good.


	5. Jedi Occultist

In the room she had just entered, there were Jedi and Sith, each entangled in their own battle to notice that the ultimate threat had awakened. Raven's brows knitted in confusion as she saw Sith battling Jedi, Jedi battling Jedi, Sith battling Sith, and even the Jedi battling other Jedi. What in the world was going on?

Glancing to her left, blocking the exit of her prison was the very person she had vowed to get even with…and boy was she itching to test her skills against the very one who had taught her them…her master. He stood watching the battle with disbelief.

Raven snickered. _So, her master's plans weren't going as he had so gallantly planned? HAH!_ Glaring daggers at him, she drew out her lightsaber and felt a familiar rush of adrenaline rush through her. Glancing at her lightsaber, she smiled with pride. Her lightsaber, which had blue and red twirling around the hilt and up into the actual blade. It symbolized her hatred for both the Jedi and Sith. Now. But back then, it had symbolized that she was trained in both Jedi and Sith ways…_big whoop._

And it was. She had been the strongest, wisest, and even the youngest full fledge Jedi Occultist. There was only one other that could match her, and that had been her mother, before she had been murdered by her father, Darth Falsities. That was another story that she didn't feel like thinking about. It had always made her angry. That had been years ago, before she had even decided to become a Jedi Occultist. That was the term they had used to describe the very few who was trained in both ways.

Glancing back to her master, she realized he had finally spotted her. Raven grinned wickedly and raised her eyebrows as if to say "Miss me?"

"Hello Master." Her voice was gentle but was laced venom, just as she had wanted it. The Jedi and Sith who was been battling, stopped in mid swing and swung their heads in her direction. She could immediately feel fear radiating from each of them…even her master. She almost laughed, but decided to save it for the next line.

"Don't I get a hug, _master?_" Her voice contained sarcasm on the last note, and she let out her evil laughter. She looked around the room and smirked as she saw the Jedi were backing up, almost running from the power that was radiating from her. The Sith however, were rooted where they stood. They all gazed at her with admiration and she shook her head in disgust. The Sith would worship an ant, just as long as it had power. That was the main thing they wanted, power. And she had plenty of it.

"Young Raven…"


	6. Mel

The stench of death was scattered throughout the whole courtyard. Looking back, Raven smiled sinfully as she saw the corpses of Jedi and Sith sprawled at odd angles along the cold hard concrete floor. She laughed as she saw her master…no he wasn't her master…not anymore. She laughed harder. Yoda was lying in a puddle of blood, his small green face blazed over with the fiery death he had been given. By his own Padawan. _Ex-Padawan,_ she thought.

Tossing her long black hair over her shoulder, she stalked out the chamber and was surprised to find a young girl, about the age of 8, huddled in the corner of a small plane. The girl jumped frightfully when she saw Raven stalking towards her.

"Hey there." Raven cooed gently, bending down to eye level with the terrified girl. She was cute with big blue eyes and long blonde hair. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Mel…" Raven smiled warmly when the girl hugged the teddy bear she had been holding tighter. It had the look of a thousand ages to it. The ear was ripped, the nose was crooked and it had one eye.

"Mel…Is that short for Melody? Or maybe Melanie?"

"Melanie… That's what my momma called me…" A wave of sadness washed over Melanie with the mention of her mom. What had happened to her?

"Sweetie, where is your momma?" Raven asked gently, but deep down she already knew the answer. She had gone in there with the other Jedi she had slaughtered.

"She said she had to go kill the big bad one…" Nausea rolled over Raven as Melanie spoke. "She said she would be right back." A small tear escaped Raven, and she bowed her head. She would never forgive herself for taking away this girl's loved one…only loved one she sensed.

"Honey…I'm afraid your momma's not going to be here for a long time." Melanie looked at her with childish confusion. This was going to break her heart.

"Where is she?" Melanie asked her face calm and passive, her blue eyes misted with her former tears. It was then that she noticed what the girl was wearing. It was a tattered yellow sundress that looked like it had once been long and flowing, but someone had torn the ends. And the red flowers were faded into a light pink. It reminded her of the dress she had worn years before she had been granted her lightsaber… Wait a minute…

"Long time, you took…" Startled, Raven swung around and gasped in surprise as she saw her former master staring at her with his same old tired eyes.


End file.
